


SBURBStuck

by IcyGlaceon



Series: SBURBStuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, No Cannon characters, No trolls, OC cast, SBURB fansession, fansession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyGlaceon/pseuds/IcyGlaceon
Summary: 12 kids decide that ending the world via video games is a good idea. Features an all OC cast, and no trolls.
Series: SBURBStuck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824700





	SBURBStuck

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I’ve kinda gotten dissatisfied with what I’ve got of SBURBStuck so far, and have kinda written myself into a corner? So, I felt like I should rewrite the story, and start anew. Now with art!

A young-

You know what? We’ve seen this too much already. Let’s skip to the intro. 

Your name is SCARLETT LOWELL. Yes, Scarlett. 8 letters in the first name, 6 in the last. But that’s against the point. People describe you as UPBEAT, ENTHUSIASTIC, and EXCITABLE, but a bit RECKLESS and STUBBORN, which MAKES SENSE.

You have MANY INTERESTS some being BASS, PHOTOGRAPHY, CHEMISTRY (But not as much as a friend of yours), and CATS. All over your room are things DEALING WITH THESE, such as your BASS, currently on a stand, some PHOTOS on your WALLS, a CHEMISTRY SET, and a few cat figurines. One of them is a LUCKY CAT, a BIRTHDAY GIFT from one of your ONLINE FRIENDS.

Speaking of BIRTHDAYS, today, JUNE 19, 2019, marks your 17th! And to CELEBRATE, you’ve convinced your FRIENDS to play a HOT NEW VIDEO GAME. It’s called SBURB, and the download site says it’s an IMMERSIVE RPG. You’re SURE others will like it, especially your more GAME-INCLINED FRIENDS. A couple LOOK UP TO YOU, like some sort of LEADER. You’ve never GOT WHY.

On pesterChum, you go by eternalGuitarist, and you just type normally, to save you a headache.

======>

Scarlett sits at her computer, waiting for SBURB to finish downloading. It’s at 75%, so hopefully that will be soon.

In the meantime, she searches SBURB up, wondering if there are any game guides out yet. She only gets a few hits, in the form of the download page, an article on how costly the development was, and some game forums discussing it.

Nothing too useful through, as the forums are just a bunch of conspiracy theories, which are pretty worthless to her. But hey, maybe that will keep things a surprise!

One of the forums says that they got an early review copy, with an incomplete walkthrough. It starts off simply enough, describing some weird machines, and then abruptly cuts off, making Scarlett a bit nervous. As the only useful piece of information, Scarlett bookmarks it. She then checks on her copy.

100%!

Scarlett opens up the download, and is greeted by two files, “Server”, and “Client”. She opens up the client file.

It too starts to load, and eventually, it prompts her to connect to a server player. Scarlett is a bit taken aback by this, but decides that she might as well try and ask a good friend of hers.

\--eternalGuitarist [EG] began pestering redoxRunner [RR]!--

EG: Hey, Wyatt? I need to ask you for a favor.

RR: Does This Have To Do With SBURB? You’ve Been Obsessing Over It Lately… 

EG: No shit, Baxter. 

RR: Well, You’re In Luck! Since I Know Exactly What To Do! 

RR: Now, This Is Where I Open Up My Server File. 

RR: And Connect To You! 

EG: Alright. You want my IP address? 

RR: Yes Please. 

EG: Here ya go! 

EG: [IP address] 

RR: Thank You. The Connection Has Been Made 

RR: Now, Look Behind You. 

Scarlett checks the file to see yes, she has connected to her server player. She then turns around, to see one of her pillows just floating in the air, being pulled up by an invisible hand.

RR: Is Your Pillow Floating In The Air?

EG: Yeah, htf are you doing that?

RR: Simple! The Server Copy Allows The Player To Mess Aroun With Their Client’s Things.

RR: Speaking Of That, This Game Guide I Found Says That I Have To Put Down Some Machines.

RR: Is There Somewhere That Has A Lot Of Empty Space?

EG: The living room!  


EG: But be careful.

EG: Since my Sis might get mad…

RR: Alright.

RR: I Can See Your House, So I Know That She Isn't There.

RR: So You Are Safe For Now! I Think.

RR: Also, Bring Something With You.

RR: It Will Be Important Later.

Scarlett gets up from her desk, and sees that Wyatt has put the pillow down. She has to bring something with her, right? So, she grabs one of the cat figurines. It won’t hurt.

**====== >**

The living room is a bit cramped now. But that’s because there’s a whole bunch of things placed in it. 

EG: So Mr. Smartypants, what do I do now?

RR: Are You Being Sarcastic?

RR: Well, The Guide Says To Go To The Machine With A Wheel, And Either Brute Force It Open Or Get Your Server To Pop It Open.

RR: Step Back.

A chair comes flying from the kitchen, and is dropped on the machine that he mentioned. The lid pops off, releasing a small seizure ball thing.

RR: Alright, Throw Something In It.

Scarlett takes out the cat figurine, and throws it at the ball. It then takes on the appearance of a floating cat head. A timer on the machine begins to count down from 6:19.

RR: Good. Look Down, And Pick Up That Ruined Capatcha Card.

RR: After You’re Going To Have To Turn The Wheel On The Thing I Busted Open, And Put The 2 In The Lathe Machine. And Then Bring That To The Platform Thing.

EG: And then?

RR: And That Is Where The Guide Ends!

EG: That’s dumb...

RR:¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

RR: I Didn’t Make The Game.

RR: Just, Do What I Said. Time’s A-Wasting.

Scarlett sighs. He can be... annoying sometimes. But either way, it’s onto all the weird steps. 

The ruined Capatcha card is easy enough to find, being on the table. Scarlett picks it up, and hangs onto it as she heads towards the machine the seizure ball came out of. She turns the wheel, and out pops a dowel of a red... thing. Picking it up reveals that it has a somewhat glassy texture, and it’s smooth to the touch. 

Scarlett goes to the lathe, and puts the dowel where it seems to go, in a clamp. She puts the card in a slot that seems to be for that purpose. Once inserted, the machine activates, and the dowel carves. Once it does, Scarlett takes it out, and goes to the platform thing, placing down the carved dowel.

As a result, she gets a bass, and piece of sheet music. Something inside her urges for her to play the song, and she does. 

Music fills the air for about a minute, before she finishes the song.

Everything then fades to white.

**====== >**

RR: Scarlett, Are You Okay?

EG: I think?

She’s in the living room still, but things feel... different. She hears meowing coming from behind her.

Scarlett turns around to see that the seizure ball has changed, and is now a weird cat, ghost... thing.

“Hey there!”

The cat meows at her. 

EG: Okay, now what?

RR: We’ve got to do some more things! 

RR: Speaking of that.

RR: Behind you.

Scarlett turns around to see a cat-like creature that looks hostile. She quickly flips through her Strife Specibus, and gets out her rifle, feeling it materialize into her hands.

**_STRIFE!_ **

Scarlett backs up a bit, steadying her rifle in an attempt to aim. Once she feels confident enough, she fires!

The bullet hits the imp, who looks at her, mad. It attacks her, and scratches Scarlett on her leg. She winces in pain, and fires again, killing the Underling for good.

But instead of staying as a corpse, it explodes into various objects. They then disappear.

EG: What just happened?

RR: I Think You Killed It. It Then Gave You Grist.

RR: You Know How You Can Access Your Sylladex? You Can Do The Same Thing To Get The Grist Catche. At Least, That’s What The Server UI Is Telling Me.

EG: Alright, thanks!

Scarlett mentally accesses her Sylladex, and finds out that she now has a Grist Catche, with some Build, Shale, Quartz, and Marble Grist.

RR: Alright, I Can Put A New Thing Down Now.

A thing is then put down next to the platform thing, a device that to Scarlett, kinda looks like a piano with a keyboard.

RR: The Game Says It’s A Punch Designix. Doesn’t Tell Me What It Does Though. 

A book is then dropped at Scarlett’s feet, titled Bitwise Operations for Dummies

RR: Alright, That’s The Last Thing I Can Afford.  


RR: Do You Know Who Your Client Is?

EG: Aria, EH, all caps girl.

RR: I Think You Should Connect To Her. Since A Meteor Was On Its Way To Your House When I Did Server Duties.

EG: Alrighty! See ya then!

RR: Good Luck Scarlett.

\--eternalGuitarist ceased pestering redoxRunner!--

Scarlett closes out of her conversation, and opens up the server file. 


End file.
